


the bright flame in our family

by Parasite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Found Family, Gen, One Shot, match girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Emma Swan had to sell matches. She had to, or else George or Eloise would get mad. But on this New Years, it was awfully cold and she couldn't.The young Nolan couple couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a small girl amidst snow in the middle of the night.What will happen?





	the bright flame in our family

The cold nipped at Emma’s feet. The matches in her hand almost fell out of her grip, mainly because they were going numb. The little blonde wiped her eyes as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. According to the small voice in the back of her head, it was just because of the cold.

She looked up to the people heading to the New Year’s parties. She hasn’t sold any matches at all today, and for sure if she goes home now, her father would not be happy to say in the least. It’s not like she really could anyway, her feet were really cold and every step was painful. Her shoes were stolen by one of those menacing street boys. 

Emma just felt so cold and alone. At least when August was alive, even on the warmest days, he could sell most of the matches. August was the only one in the family who loved her. George and Eloise would just take the money and drink.

They had no money for food, all of it when to the drinking. Emma didn’t make enough for New Year’s and if she went back now, there would be no tomorrow.

She saw an alleyway and hid in it. Emma was cold, tired and hungry. Maybe some rest would help her. The snow made her bottom feel cold, and just perhaps, perhaps, lighting a match wouldn’t be too bad. 

The flame was bright and she felt her hands warm a bit. The flame grows and grows, and soon it's a fireplace. Emma smiles brightly and scoots forward. As soon as she tries to warm her feet, the match goes out and so does the fireplace.

“I want to see it again!” She mutters to herself, as she strikes it against the concrete.

This time it was a huge feast, and Emma’s mouth watered at the sight of it. The goose was huge and juicy. The fruits were huge and the candles on the table shown brightly. Licking her lips, she went for the apple, but the match burned out and it was gone. A small whimper escaped her lips.

She lit another. This time, it was a huge Christmas tree, with candles and bobbles. Toys littered the floor, and she appraised each. A train, a doll, and a toy gun. Each were painted with vivid colors. The doll had porcelain skin and rich red lips. Her hair was jet black. The train was so realistic, she peered closer as it sat on its track. This time she makes sure not to try and touch anything. But nonetheless, the match goes out.

The last match she lit, showed her brother. He smiled at her, his face bright. He was in heaven now, or so he told her when he died.

“Auggie! Take me with you! Please.” She cried. He held her in his arms and finally, Emma felt at peace.

`  
Mary Margaret Nolan was smiling at her husband. They were a young couple, celebrating their first New Year’s Eve together. Together they were walking home from a party held by their friend, Regina Mills.  
“David, Look! Is that a child?” The woman pointed out, the child’s bright blonde curls sticking out against the white backdrop.

They hurry towards the alleyways, and what they found shocked them. A young, beautiful girl, six or seven years old, almost frozen to death. There were matches around her, and she had no shoes.

David picked her up. “Mary, Let’s take her back to Regina’s. She may know what to do.”

His wife nodded.

Mary Margaret hurried on, trying to keep up with her husband. When they got to Regina’s the woman opened the door confused.

“Mary Margaret? Why are you here? Wait, is that a child?” She ushered them in.

“We found her in the snow. No one was around her and, and”

“Hush. Lay her on the sofa. I’ll get some blankets.”

The three of them watched the girl. She was very thin, and she had frozen tears on her face. 

“She is so small.” Mary Margaret said while brushing the blonde curls off the girls face. “Do you think she is okay?” Regina pressed her lips together. Mary took one of the little girl's hands and clasped it. The tiny fingers were frozen.

“Is Henry asleep?”

Henry was Regina’s son, a boy who was left near her house as a baby. He was around ten now, and he got very hyper.

“He’s asleep currently. What are you gonna do when she wakes up?”

David frowned, and started to brush out the little girl’s curls with his fingers.

“I don’t know. Mare?”

She gave her husband a hopeful smile. He chuckled.

“What if she has a family, Mare?”

“Then we’ll ask her, David.”

After some time passed, the little girl stirred. Bright green eyes opened and she looked scared.

“W-where are my matches? Where am I? I-I have to go!”

“Shhh. Why were you out there?” Mary Margaret asks. 

“Eloise and George make me sell matches, so t-they can drink. I have to go, I d-do-”

“They make you do this?”

She gave them a questioning look. 

“How else would they get money?”

Mary Margaret frowned. 

“What is your name, darling?”

“Emma, Miss.”

David squeezed his wife’s arm and sat down next to her. 

“Well, Emma, we wanted to know if you had parents.”

She gave them another questioning look. “I thought I did? Eloise and George.” 

“And they make you sell matches in this freezing cold?”

The little girl started to cry. 

“They s-said it is what I'm supposed to do!”

Mary Margaret couldn't hold it in any longer, she pulled Emma into her arms and hugged her tightly. 

“I think we can help you, darling.”  
~~~~  
To say it wasn't a smooth transition was an understatement. 

David nearly broke down when he saw how the little girl was treated at home, and luckily they gave her up with very few questions asked.

It still broke his heart. He had his own experiences of a not so great parental figure, and he knew what kinda of hurt it makes one feel. 

But she lived in a modestly nice house, and she no longer had to go sell matches while it was snowing. 

They often went over to Regina’s and she played with her son. 

Emma was happy.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like from a year and a half ago so my writing has changed a lot but whatever


End file.
